


Dilemma on the First Try

by Rhaps0dy



Series: Percy's dilemmas, choices, decisions & consequences [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pit Scorpion sting, Possible Character Death, Romance, almost end of the lightning thief book verse, implied!poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Percy both have feelings for each other, and Luke asks Percy to join him in Kronos' Army at the end of The Lightning Thief(book verse)... [A drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilemma on the First Try

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tags and interesting summaries. :(

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, Percy. But, come with me." Luke asked. "You know how manipulative the gods are, they don't care about us, they only want us to do their dirty work and get them out of trouble. It's time we did something and stood up for ourselves."

 

"I-I don't know man." Percy replied hesitantly. "I mean, I see your point, b-but they are still our parents, Luke."

 

"Come on, Percy. Your father impregnated your mom with you, even though he knew he was under oath, and you would be in trouble if people knew of your real identity. But, just so he could clear his name, he risked your safety by claiming you. Don't you think that's selfish?" Luke reasoned.

 

"But, we managed to stop a conflict between the gods, so everyone is safe now." Percy tried reasoning back.

 

"That's exactly my point! Why should a fight between the gods endanger humanity? It's not even fair! Especially since they always throw their ridiculously stupid temper tantrums!" Luke shouted in annoyance.

 

Percy didn't know what to do. He didn't want Luke to leave, because he was the first person to be accepting of him, to do something nice for him. But this,  _ all of this _ , is too much to take in. He didn't want to go against the gods, because they are their parents regardless of what they did. But he sort of wanted to leave with Luke too, because he kind of liked Luke, despite the tingling of his senses that that's the worst possible decision ever.

 

Luke stayed silent as he allowed Percy to think things through. He saw Percy's downcast eyes, emotions conflicting in those beautiful sea green eyes. He didn't want to force Percy to choose, because he knew the boy's heart was enormously kind and good, to be able to forgive him for his betrayal in the previous quest. But, he HAD to sway Percy over to his side. He didn't want to kill someone he had feelings for, and he wanted Percy by his side. He would make a good partner, in a fight or in  _ other ways _ . Also, with Percy, who was probably the demigod in the prophecy, on their side, their win would be assured. Therefore, it would be killing many birds with just one stone. 

 

"I-I'm sorry Luke. I d-don't think I can go with you." Percy finally made his decision.

 

Luke wasn't surprised. But his heart still sank at the revelation. He looked at Percy, who had his head lowered. 

 

He placed his hands on Percy's shoulders and leaned down to Percy's eye level. "I guessed you would make that decision, but I still hoped."

 

He slid his hands down Percy's arms to hold his hands. "Percy, I'm sorry... I hope you will forgive me... I didn't want to do this."

 

Percy looked at him questioningly.

 

He closed in on Percy, till he was only a breath away. "Just remember..." and he kissed Percy on the lips, and whispered, "I love you."

 

Percy felt a sharp pain on his palm, and suddenly the world was spinning around him. He looked down at his palm, just to see a pit scorpion. He was appalled, and looked up only to find that Luke had disappeared. He frantically started running back towards camp, feeling the numbness starting to spread from his palm to other parts of his body. He was shocked, confused, hurt, and  _ absolutely  _ in pain. His grip on reality was slipping, so did his feet apparently, because the next thing he knew, he was staring at the cabins from a little afar with his chin on the ground.

 

"H-elp..." He barely managed a whisper.

 

The last thing he remembered, was seeing feet running towards him, and a gust of wind blowing over him that carried Luke's whisper of  _ "I love you" _ , before everything turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment away~


End file.
